Conversation With Other Woman
by Eva Madsen Lafayette
Summary: What really happened between Bellatrix and Hermione in the 7th book at the Malfoy manor. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_In the 7th book, I was always wondering what exactly happened between Bellatrix and Hermione in the Malfoy Manor. Here's my version of this untold story. Warning: graphic details, almost rape and much more..._

**Conversation With Another Woman**

She kept her eyes closed firmly. May be if she kept them shut, she would be somewhere else. If she believed in it hard enough, her she would just disappear away from everything. But mostly, she would be free of her.

Her dark eyes were tormenting her nights even before they met. What the people were saying about that woman was, according to Hermione, too sadistic to be true. However, she was slowly and painfully learning that what she heard before was in fact too soft. This woman was the demon itself. She was so dark it was simply impossible to find any kind of light or hope. Her soul was doomed. She was already condemned.

Hermione brought her legs close to her chest. She used all of her willpower to stop herself from crying. She did not want to show weakness to the other witch. She guessed what she thought about weakness. But, more important, she did not want to let her win so easily. She would not surrender to her evilness and give the other woman what she wanted. All she could rely on was the good memories and the power of her mind.

For a slight moment, Hermione thought she would be allowed a break. She did not hear the noise of stilettos hitting the floor, she did not hear her terrifying laugh either. The only two sounds in the room were her own breath and her heartbeat. She kept whispering to herself that she would not give up, that she was strong and that it would be over quickly, that Harry would find a way out of the cellar, that Ron would take her away…

But wishful thinking was not going to be enough.

As soon as she felt point nails digging in her ankle's flesh, she screamed at the top of her lungs. She tried to writhe to make the other woman let go, but her grip was tighter than she expected. There was no way for her to escape.

As she stopped to struggle, she felt the weight of a body fall on her. Panic hit her as she realized there was no way she could move. She was stuck under the most dangerous witch known to the world. She lost control and started to shake uncontrollably. She was entirely under her control. She knew it was the worst thing that could happen. Other wizard and witches have warned her: once she took control of the situation and there was no way for you to escape, that is when she hit a point where she lost her mind and became the most violent. Hermione knew she was over.

In a wave of courage, she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her coal and deep black eyes. She could get lost in those eyes. It seems like they were the window to her everlasting black aura. She stared directly in her eyes, making a last effort to intimidate the witch.

It did not work at all. The other woman's response was to laugh loudly. Her blood-red coloured lips got closer to Hermione's hear and she started to whisper.

''Good try dear, but I have seen better. Did you really think that I, **Bellatrix Lestrange**, would be afraid of a little schoolgirl like you? I have brought down wizard twice your age and ten times more powerful. You can keep your intimidation techniques for someone else sweetie.''

She grabbed Hermione's hair and dragged Hermione to the window. At first all she could see was kilometers of garden. She then saw what she understood was what there was left of a human body.

''You and I sweetie are going to have a conversation. This is what's going t happen if you choose not be a good girl and don't answer. Got it?'

Hermione shook her head rapidly. Whatever Bellatrix wanted to know, Hermione had a feeling it was important and Voldemort would be upset if she didn't find about it. Which also meant that Bellatrix was ready to do whatever it took to get the information.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix tossed Hermione back on the floor. Her head hit the wooden floor and she let out a scream despite her will not to show weakness.

'' You can start by telling me who are you. And how did you get into the vault.'

Hermione was confused. What vault was she talking about? It's not like the three friends had the luxury of showing up in Gringotts and open whatever vault they wanted. To be true, they could even not show up in Diagon Alley if they were not wearing a disguise. Hermione thought the woman was mad.

'I am Hermione Granger; I am a friend of Harry. But most important I have no idea what vault you are talking about.'

Bellatrix sighed loudly. She started to pet her wand like if it was some kind of animal. Hermione was definitely getting more and more creeped out by the woman and was slowly trying to move away from Bellatrix.

'Well, nice to meet your Hermione. I've heard quite a lot about you. So far, all of it is true. You are a brilliant witch. The jinx on Harry's face in order for us not to recognize him. That was brilliant. If you were not so deeply in love with the two lads travelling with you I would have ask you to join the Dark Lord's rank. What a shame. You know what they say: you can't save them all. Anyway, back to our business. My vault. How did you get in?'

'I never went into your vault. I don't know what you're talking about. I swear.'

Bellatrix smiled, which mader Hermione even more anxious. She kneeled next to her and pet her cheek slowly.

'If that's how you want to play it sweetie I am fine with it.''


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix was back on Hermione's body in no time. But this time, her intention was completely different. She wanted to break her. The little girl was so stubborn with her idealization of being faithful that Bellatrix decided not to waste time with ''conventional'' torturing.

Hermione was shaking from stress. She didn't know what to expect from the woman. She could literally do anything. She didn't care. She didn't feel anything. She was dead from the inside.

''I don't know what you are talking about I swear. We haven't step foot in Diagon Alley for so long. Believe me please. Why would I lie to you? Please,'' Hermione said between two sobs.

Bellatrix looked at the young witch progressively loosing her mind and tilted her head. She looked so pure and innocent. However, she didn't trust her.

''Darling, it's only after we've lost everything that we are free to do anything. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but at this very moment, you would have nothing to loose by daring to lie to me. Therefore, I do not believe you,'' the older witch said, leaving Hermione even more terrified. There was no way Bellatrix would believe her.

''I didn't take the sword. Ron said he found it in a lake,'' Hermione answered.

Bellatrix was still not convinced. In a lake? How could the sword end up in some crappy forest in the middle of England? This girl was definitely trying to fool her.

''Oh so it's the boy's fault now? May be you'd like me to tie you up to this chair while I go fetch this Ron you're talking about and make him bleed until he tells me where he truly found this sword?, '' Bellatrix said, guessing she had found a weakness.

''NO PLEASE DON'T. IT'S NOT HIS FAULT''

Bellatrix was getting kind of bored of all the talking. She was not getting anything from Granger by only throwing a couple of threats in and about. She took out a silver knife from her pocket and showed it to a terrified Hermione.

''Well, little angel face, it seems like you don't want to share with me the technique you used to get in my vault. May be my friend here will convince you otherwise. From what I know, you are Hermione Granger, the little mudblood always helping Harry in Hogwarts. However, I think that you've forgotten your place as a disgrace to magical blood. You must never forget that you are worth nothing. But aunty Bella will help you with that. And after, you'll tell me how did you manage get in my vault. ''

Bellatrix violently grabbed Hermione and started to carve several letters in the poor girl's arm. She screamed at the top of her lungs. The louder she was, the deeper Bellatrix went. Hermione was convulsing uncontrollably on the ground.

When she was done, Hermione glanced at her wound. **_Mudblood. _**Even if it was only a flesh wound and her life was not threatened, it destroyed her. She would be marked forever. This very moment would stay in her memory until she dies. Hermione would bear the scar as a reminder of Bella's but society's judgement from this moment and on.

''Now you'll never forget about me nor the value of your life,'' Bellatrix said before spitting on her.

Hermione stopped thinking for a moment. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes Hermione could actually feel her blood dripping down on the wooden floor. All of this was just a technique. As terrifying as she was, Bellatrix was only trying to break her. She would not let her win.

When she opened her eyes, she was not scared anymore. Bellatrix did not appreciate the sudden change of mood. She knew she would have to go a little further.

She kneeled down beside the very determinated Hermione and petted her face.

''You think you'll be able to resist sweetie. You will not. Just remember something, if I'm here, just beside you, it means I never lost,'' Bellatrix then paused and whispered calmly. ''Desperate times call for desperate measures''


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione tried not to be intimated by the last words of Bellatrix. She had been so cryptic. Was there a new form of torture she did not hear about? She knew Bella's predilection curse was _Crucio _but she had a feeling the witch had something even worst in mind.

_What could be worst than Crucio though_?

**She was about to learn it. **

''I was terribly rude sweetheart, are you hot? May be you'd like me to your coat,'' Bella said. Hermione felt her coat slipping under her and flying away, leaving her in only her little French rose pink t-shirt.

This could not be good.

Hermione was as clueless as it gets. Why would Bellatrix undress her like this? Without her even noticing it, ropes magically tied her hands. Panic was slowly hitting Hermione because she felt like she lost the little control she had on the situation.

''What are you doing Bellatrix,'' she said trying to hide the fear in her voice. Bellatrix didn't answer Hermione. She saw that Hermione was clearly scared because she had no idea what was going on. The older witch sat on Hermione's hips. It didn't hurt her, but scary thoughts when trough her mind.

Bellatrix took a pause to examine carefully Hermione. She looked pure. It was the exact word. She passed her hands in her dirty blond hair, not even caring what the young girl reaction would be. She then examined her eyes. They were just like the rest of her face: they had nothing special but they were different. Suddenly, she felt the urge of destroying all that juvenile beauty. She wanted to corrupt her like it had been previously done with her.

''Tell auntie Bella, have you ever been kissed sweet child?''

All of a sudden, Bella's intention became very clear for Hermione, causing her to panic even more. Her breath cut short. She decided that keeping quiet was her best solution so far.

''I guess not,'' Bella said while petting her neck. '' A girl like you spends all of her time in the library. Reading books and looking pictures. I was just like you before.

Hermione was too curious to keep her mouth close.

''Before what?''

''Before him.''

Granger knew exactly whom she was referring to. She preferred not to ask any question. She could only imagine all sorts of bad treatment she went through for him. Did he ever force her into something? Did he ever touch her? So many questions she didn't dare to ask.

'' Yes he did,'' Bella answered.

Hermione forgot she could read minds. Damn it, she thought.

Bellatrix bent down on Hermione until her dark lips could almost touch Hermione's. The latter became more and more anguished. As she was trying to move her arms, Bellatrix pinned them down to the ground.

When Hermione felt Bella's lips on her, she completely froze. This could not be happening right now. She had no right to invade her like this. She felt _violated. _ Hermione could feel Bellatrix smile. The situation was simply horrible. She wanted to disappear, to go away, to leave far away where no one would find her again.

Hermione reacted exactly how Bellatrix wanted her too. Bella was curious about how far she could push this before she would actually fight back.

* * *

_You all know where this is going... Now is your chance to run away. _

_Please leave me a review xox._

_Love, Eva_


End file.
